


A life with you

by BetterThanDrinkingAlone (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Grantaire (Les Misérables), Scars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BetterThanDrinkingAlone
Summary: Grantaire is in bed with Enjolras. He sees his scars on his back. He decides he's going to be by his side forever so no other scars will appear on him.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A life with you

**Author's Note:**

> Okok sorry for another gift. I keep shooting 'em @ you. I will finish my other fic for you (I think)

Waking up was like dreaming ironically enough. Every time Grantaire would open his eyes to see Enjolras beside him sound asleep he would pinch himself to check he wasn’t sleeping. In front of him would lie a beautiful, calm man who he adored for years; finally his.

Enjolras groaned and turned over, his back facing Grantaire. It was then he came to witness scars he had only seen glimpses of before. This was the second night Enjolras had slept without a shirt on and Grantaire understood why this was a rare occurrence- he wore clothes in order to conceal the stitched red marks on his back.

Grantaire wasn’t scared. He wasn’t shocked either. When he first confessed his love to Enjolras, the man simply spoke “I’m broken.”  
Even though he didn’t understand precisely what he meant, Grantaire understood his tone and emotion. Rather than laugh it off or dismissing his claim, he plainly stated, “I like you either way.”  
The smile which grew on his face was enough for Grantaire to feel as if he was floating.  
Grantaire was sure the man was the closest human being to have achieved perfection.

Gently, he spread his fingers onto the healing scars. The red was gradually disappearing. A small flicker of a smile appeared on his face as he slid his hand to Enjolras’ stomach and hugged him, bringing his lips to the injury. There were many possibilities in which he could have been scarred but Grantaire felt love since his boyfriend was willing to show his insecurity to him. No one had trusted him before.

Closing his eyes, he gave a meaningful kiss on his scar. He hugged Enjolras harder, waking him slightly. “I love you.” Grantaire mumbled.  
Enjolras held his hand which lay on his stomach as he rolled around to face him, half asleep. From the rhythm of his breathing Grantaire knew he felt the same way.  
“I promise you won’t ever get hurt. I will always be by your side.” Grantaire tiredly whispered as he slowly descended to sleep. He meant each and every word.

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a prompt by Get_below_my_line_of_vision)


End file.
